Dawn of Technology
by Cloister
Summary: - Ch.5 Posted - The battle on the Ark between the goddess of the sun and the emperor of eternal darkness is said to have no clear victor. But if Amaterasu is defeated, Yami is free to spread his weapons of destruction across the land...
1. The Last Sunset

This was inspired partly by a Wild Mass Guessing entry on TV Tropes. Also, across the hundreds of playthroughs of Okami from hundreds of people, not every battle with Yami was a success on the first try. Dark.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to the people of Nippon, had made the gravest mistake of her long storied existence. Just when her victory over the Emperor of Eternal Darkness seemed complete, Yami had a surprise. As soon as she turned to celebrate the end of her long struggle against darkness he sprung back to life and lashed out at her. He caught the unaware sun goddess and drained every ounce of her power. The constellations of the brush gods disappeared from the starry sky above the Ark of Yamato. Everything grew cold as the room turned pitch black. The sun was nowhere to be seen. Light had disappeared. And Yami used what strength he stole from Amaterasu to transform into his most powerful form yet. Out of his sphere unfolded a massive, crooked claw capable of plucking gods from the sky and slaying them instantly.<p>

Yet Amaterasu was devoid of strength. Without the celestial brush and her divine instruments, she was nothing but a helpless white wolf. And with the beating she received from Yami she was badly wounded and could hardly move. To think she had failed after coming so far made sadness and despair swell in her heart. So many lives counted on her guidance. So many looked up to her for her protection. And yet she was helpless before Yami. The next blow from his dark claw would end her reign and bring about destruction of the land of mortals. She could do nothing but lower her head in sorrow.

But as Yami reached out, hope rose from below. Prayer from Nippon- the land of mortals filled the Ark with spheres of light. Each one brought praise of Amaterasu's benevolence, hope that she would shine again. Issun had fulfilled his destiny as Celestial Envoy. Susano, Kushi, Princess Fuse, Otohime... everyone Amaterasu had come across in her journey spoke out to her with all of their belief. The surge of power was enough to stagger even Yami who cautiously pulled back. Strength was returning to the sun goddess. She felt her wounds heal and her power over the Celestial Brush surge through her being. The spheres of praise collected in a flash of light where Amaterasu's battered form rose up.

When it subsided, the sun goddess had undergone a change. The combined prayer of Nippon restored her to her true, Celestial form. She no longer had to hide behind a statue of a wolf. But she no longer resembled the Celestials of old. Her time among the people of Nippon changed her appearance greatly. She now had long black hair fixed into a gold headdress that was eternally burning. Her clothes resembled an elegant white kimono of many layers decorated with the same symbols that once graced her wolf form. The divine mirror she used to slay demons floated at her back, ready to be used as a shield against empty death. The prayer beads hung around her neck. And the glaive she recovered in her travels was now her sword.

All the prayers of Nippon had given her a second chance. A chance she was determined to make the most of.

As soon as Amaterasu recovered the final battle with Yami began immediately. She was the burning sun in the utter darkness of the Ark. Her kimono did not slow her down as she moved gracefully across the Ark to clash with her foe's mechanical hand. To her surprise the Celestial Brush had no effect on Yami's sphere. Ink dissolved as she used her most powerful brush techniques. Even when she tried to summon the sun, Yami's darkness was too absolute. She would have to rely on her fighting abilities to succeed. Meteors fell from the sky. Tornadoes rose up from the ground. It was not easy to get close to the Emperor of Eternal Darkness much less strike the round bowl where his physical form hid.

She kept moving. As long as her solar energy burned bright her resolve could not be beaten. Yami, having tormented the goddess with an extended fight before the people of Nippon restarted the battle, knew it all too well. Like before, he was well prepared with many surprises.

Amaterasu was caught off guard by weapons she did not recognize. From his sphere Yami began to fire blindingly fast spears with trails of fire. It was a swarm of rockets well suited to tracking the blinding heat of the sun goddess. No matter how she darted around the ark, the rockets corrected their course until making contact with their target. She raised her divine mirror as explosions rained down around her. But it was no use. The rockets landed at her sides, behind her, in front of her. Her mirror cracked from the punishment and was quickly destroyed. The blasts punched her to and fro until she flew up until the air and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ugh!" Amaterasu gasped.

Before she could get back up, Yami's claw immediately scooped her up and began to apply crushing force. In his mechanical hand was enough strength to destroy planets, much less a Celestial sun goddess. There was not enough air in her lungs to scream as her nemesis tried squeeze all the solar energy out of her body. Something snapped. Her divine glaive had been destroyed by Yami, snapped in two. She realized she would break next if something was not done. In a desperate bid to be free, she used a power slash through Yami's claw. It was not enough to do damage, but the sudden strike gave her enough room to slip free.

Exhausted, her only divine instrument left was the prayer beads. As much distance as it gave her to attack she found Yami staying out of range. Now he was keeping back instead of on the offensive. It was clear he was planning something, but the sun goddess did not know what. After the missile attack, she had to finish the battle as soon as she could. Even at her most powerful, Yami was still dangerous.

The fight went on. Amaterasu did not yield. Yami occasionally swiped at his opponent. The air was tense. Then he opened his claw toward Amaterasu and a flash rang out. It was then she realized what was going on. Yami was absorbing her sunlight. Parts of his sphere had flipped over to reveal mirror-like panels. Since she was the only source of light on the Ark, he had an endless supply. Her mind raced. She leap forward to break the panels but it was too late. Yami fired a blinding weapon. It was similar to the one that felled Waka. But this one was much stronger.

The beam weapon swept up Amaterasu as she jumped through the air. The weapon was made of light she had never felt before. Harsh and artificial, it tore into her very being just like all the other dark weapons Yami had used during the fight. Her prayer beads shattered as her solar energy began to plummet. It was endless pain. A pain she had never felt in her entire existence. It was enough to keep her from using the Celestial Brush, not that it would help her now. She tried to shield herself with her arms but it was no use. The laser had her caught in Yami's sights, burning away her new found strength. Amaterasu's precious solar energy was fading fast. Without any clear escape, all she could do was endure the overwhelming pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Amaterasu cried.

Yami had converted enough solar energy to keep the goddess burning in his laser far beyond her breaking point. The second chance given to her by the people of Nippon through prayer had been wasted. At the moment Yami cut off his laser, Amaterasu fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Either through desperation or stubbornness she tried to get back on her feet... but was too weak. She fell to her knees as if bowing before the Emperor of Eternal Darkness. Her once proud Celestial form, as well as her kimono, was ruined. Mother Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, origin of all that is good... had been defeated.

The overwhelming darkness that had shattered her divine instruments and drained her solar energy lurked nearby, as if observing his fallen opponent. And for once in eternity, he found the need to speak.

"O Amaterasu, you have grown feeble. If only you understood mortals as well as I do."

Yami's deep metallic voice echoed through the Ark. Amaterasu had been stricken silent by her failure. She could not bear spending her last moments talking to empty death like Yami. No, she was desperate to offer a prayer to the people of Nippon to beg for their forgiveness. But Yami continued.

"Where you seek strength through guiding mortals in harmony with nature, you've overlooked a far more powerful aspect. Their destructive side."

He hovered closer, letting his shadow eclipse the fallen goddess.

"I have thought about this for a long time. Orochi and the others were perhaps too overzealous. Instead of laying waste to the world of mortals... I will make use of them. With technology powerful enough to slay a goddess... think what it will do to their world. They will make the greatest of killing machines."

As much as Amaterasu didn't want to listen, Yami's words drove her to tears. No matter what he planned, she could not do anything to stop it.

"The time of gods is over. Now it is a time for glorious weapons. What say you to that O Mother Amaterasu?"

Death came for the sun goddess. But before she passed away she put her hands together and uttered her final words.

"People of Nippon... know that I did not want a world of darkness to prevail. But I was not strong enough. Forgive my weakness... forgive me..."

"Your final words?" Yami remarked. "How foolish. A prayer to those who will only forget you in due time."

Amaterasu collapsed to her side and passed away, her body fading into light that quickly dried up in the darkness of the Ark. She joined the fate of the other Celestials and the goddess of the sun was no more. And as methodically as Yami had destroyed the sun he created a new one. He knew that mortals would not care as long as something was burning in the sky. They would not know the difference and they would need some form of light to be swept away in a new revolution of gunpowder and steel. Content with his victory, he began to think of a new physical form to change the world.


	2. The Lord from Seian City

I will admit I didn't plan on making a long story out of this, it was more of an idea I had to write down. But after Anmyous suggested it, I thought I'd give it a try. I'd like to see how long I can keep it up and still keep it interesting.

* * *

><p>"You're very talented with black powder."<p>

Tama the pyrotechnist looked up from his latest project to find a man he had never seen before admiring his fireworks. The door to his workshop was always open and he welcomed visitors, but it had been forever since someone had snuck in without him noticing. It was like the man had appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Tama shifted the pipe in his mouth.

"I must admit, you're a natural."

The man resembled an aristocrat from Sei-an City wearing fancy robes decorated with red and black lines. It was hard to make out the pattern, but Tama found it distinct never the less. What really caught his eye was the man's hair, which was so black it felt like staring into the deepest, darkest hole a person could find without falling in. It was done up in a top knot and fastened with a red tie which made it easy to see the man's face when he finally turned around. Tama discovered the visitor was actually a young man, with a very self assured expression and a smile to match. It felt unnerving for reasons Tama couldn't decide on at the moment. It might have had something to do with the young man's hands. He held a paper fan in his right, and hid his left in the folds of his long sleeves.

"You're Tama, the pyrotechnist, aren't you?" The man pointed with his fan.

"You got it. And you're you?"

"You may call me Lord Yue. And I insist on being addressed as such."

Tama didn't recall a Lord Yue from Sei-an City... although he never kept up with the goings on in the capital. City folk were too uptight about everything a man could think of. It didn't take him long to discover they didn't appreciate fireworks the same way the people of Kamiki Village did. And though Lord Yue fit the picture of an aristocrat from the city, it was no short journey from Northern Ryoshima Coast. Usually they came with escorts and people could see them coming a mile away.

"You from the city? You walk all the way out here? What for?"

"Your talents with black powder, of course. You can find no better match in the land of Nippon."

"Come to see a show?" Tama perked up. "You'll have to wait till it gets dark. That's the best time to see my work in action. It'll light up the entire sky!"

He was surprised to see Lord Yue frown.

"I'm not interested in your wasteful spectacles. Why squander your time with such pitiful explosives when you could be... making so much more." He poked a string of firecrackers hanging from the roof with his fan.

The longer they talked, the more Tama began to pick up on Lord Yue's dismissive tone. It was like the world was beneath him. Not that it surprised Tama. He knew all kinds of aristocrats that got such a big ego it would take Amaterasu herself to humble them. Their wealth often went straight to their heads. He didn't know what Lord Yue was getting at, nor did he really care.

"Like what? Better than fireworks? Impossible. The kind of shows I put on inspire the gods. And that's no lie. Just a few months ago, the Celestial Envoy-"

"I'm sure." Lord Yue interrupted. "You strike me as a man with no ambition but endless potential."

"I don't know what to tell you, Lord Yue. Fireworks are my life."

"Then allow me to get straight to the point."

Tama thought the light in his workshop dimmed as Lord Yue moved in close with only a table between them. He felt like backing up but was frozen in his tracks when he felt Yue's fan poke him in the chest. They were face to face and he found it impossible to turn away.

"I am talking about changing the face of Nippon as you know it. You have the power to build creations that would make swords obsolete, change the rules of battle, and allow man to split mountains in two with a single blast. You have the power... with these two hands."

Yue rapped Tama's hands with his fan and turned away. The pyrotechnist found the speech terrifying in a way... but also exciting. He was always looking for ways to perfect his art. What if this potential led to greater fireworks? The thought of outdoing himself with bigger and better explosions was irresistible. Before he knew it, his mind was running away with ideas. It was like a trance. He almost fell over backwards when his mind quickly backtracked.

"Make swords obsolete? War?" Tama felt sense returning to his mind. "What would I want anything to do with that? These are peaceful times. I make fireworks."

The smile returned to Lord Yue's face. "Have you heard about the unrest in Sei-an City?"

"Unrest?" Tama repeated. "What for? It's probably nothing anyway. City folk can get uptight about a lot of things. But they always calm down sooner or later."

"After Queen Himiko's death it falls on the Emperor to lead. However, many lack confidence in a man who has spent his entire life collecting treasure instead of watching out for his subjects."

Tama had heard enough.

"Look Lord Yue, I'm about fireworks. Always have, always will be. It sounds like you're talking about making weapons. I'm too old for something like that. And what would Nippon need with weapons anyway? These are peaceful times. Amaterasu defeated Orochi and banished demons from the land. What we need is more fireworks to celebrate."

Despite the speech, Lord Yue lowered his fan and smiled.

"So be it. But if the line is drawn and the Emperor calls for your aid. How will you answer? Knowing what you're capable of? I leave that to you."

The lord from Sei-an City turned and left. Tama had regained peace and quiet in his workshop. But it wasn't the same. He felt ideas churning his mind. There were other uses for black powder. Countless uses. Without a second thought, he brought out a scroll and a brush and began to write down the pictures in his head. They were pouring out like a waterfall. He could feel himself getting worked up already.

Night had fallen outside as Lord Yue left the pyrotechnist's workshop. He didn't care much for Tama's speech for he had already done his business. It did not take long before capable men were overwhelmed with the littlest inspiration. The so called mechanic from Sei-an City had been the same way. Lord Yue was pleased with himself as he moved to the top of the hill overlooking the guardian sapling and the entrance to Kamiki Village. It was a short wait when he felt a familiar presence lurking nearby.

"Is that you Ushiwaka?" He said aloud.

A man with golden hair leaped down from above with a sword in one hand and a glowing green energy blade in the other. Waka had waited long enough. But as he swung his swords he was stopped in his tracks as Lord Yue caught both blades with bare hands. Instead of cutting through, the steel and energy blades met with a clang. The skin on Lord Yue's hands peeled away to reveal black mechanical claws. No matter how hard Waka pressed on his weapons, he could not break through.

"I am afraid we are not done yet, Yami." Waka gasped, still mustering all his strength.

Lord Yue, also known as Yami the Emperor of Everlasting Darkness, shifted his legs and tossed Waka down the hill with little effort. He watched as the man from the Moon Tribe tumbled over and over before landing on his face at the bottom. Before Waka could rise, he slid down the hill after him.

"I knew you survived the Ark of Yamato. But I wonder why it took you so long to show yourself," Yami said, the smile evaporating from his face.

Waka climbed back to his feet but was clearly out of breath.

"I had to muster all of my strength... to avenge Amaterasu."

"An odd thing to hear from the man who doomed the Celestials in the first place."

Waka charged again but was quickly knocked back as a giant metal ball erupted from the ground. He recovered only to find Yami's human form now sitting on top of the transforming sphere he used on the Ark. The red line pattern pulsed in the darkness and Waka could barely repress the fear inside of him.

"Do you wish to die? It's the only reason I can think of to explain why you would be so foolish to face me at night." Yami asked.

"I have made enough mistakes. I cannot wait any longer."

A giant claw unfolded from the sphere and hit the ground with a thud. It began to twitch as each finger sprung to life. Waka ran forward and slashed at the claw's palm with his energy blade... and just like on the Ark of Yamato it was harmlessly deflected. He was unable to cut through the darkness. Yami retaliated. The claw balled up into a fist and slammed the ground so hard the shock waves nearly uprooted the guardian sapling on the other side of the river. Waka was launched into the air and lost in a cloud of dust. He did not know where he landed and when he got up he realized he had lost his weapons. A mechanical whine sounded in the distance. He dropped to his knees and started a frantic search. All he felt was cool grass.

Yami's claw broke through the haze with a wide slap that sent Waka sailing across Shinshu Field. Something stopped him, but he wasn't sure if it was a tree or a cliff face. Either way, the impact nearly knocked him unconscious as bounced off and hit the ground on his back. His body hurt all over and he feared some of his bones might have broken. Yami's mechanical whine sounded in the distance... but he could not get up. The best he could do was flip onto his side and flail about while desperately trying to catch his breath. Yami quickly found him, but his sphere had changed into a slot machine.

"Tell me when to stop the reels, and that will decide your fate." Yami offered.

"Non, I must decline..." Waka groaned.

"Amaterasu had the grace to play during our battle. Why do you refuse? Are you that desperate to leave yourself in my hands?"

The three reels continued to spin as Waka struggled to get up. But now he could really feel the pain. His side was in agony. Even if he did not lose his weapons, he knew he could no longer fight.

"Pardon, I do not play the games of demons."

"Then I will decide for you, Ushiwaka."

There was a pause, and then the three reels all stopped at once on the fiery emblem of Amaterasu. Yami's sphere folded up and then disappeared into the darkness. Waka looked on exhausted and beaten, unaware of what any of that meant.

"You are spared. For now." Yami explained, resuming his Lord Yue persona.

Despite his battered form, Waka smiled.

"Is this mercy from the Emperor of Everlasting Darkness?"

Lord Yue produced a paper fan from nowhere and opened it up. He stood over Waka as his self assured expression returned to his face.

"I suppose a part of me wants you to live. Your precious sun goddess could not defeat me, so you have no hope. But you see... ever since the very beginning I have dreamt of destruction. Day and night. Now the Celestials are no more. The Celestial Plain is in ruins. And now... Ushiwaka, I am dreaming of the destruction of Nippon. Your destruction. As the last remnant of the Moon Tribe... I feel it would not mean as much if you were not there to witness it with your own eyes."

"I swear on Amaterasu's name... I will destroy you." Waka gasped.

"You can swear on dead gods all you want. Like them, it means nothing."

Waka found it hard to stay awake. He could not decide if it was his wounds or the power of Yami. Either way, he closed his eyes and surrendered to rest. Lord Yue took one last look and headed toward Sei-an City. A force of destruction did not need sleep and there was too much work to do.


	3. The Dragon Train

This chapter might be a little longer than the others, but I'm figuring out how things are going. I have some plans with Queen Otohime later that hopefully work out nicely. Stay tuned.

* * *

><p>Waka found himself floating aimlessly through the heavens. The stars moved lazily about space. Everything seemed so insignificant right then. He saw the moon and it could not look any brighter than it already was. But the sun... there was no sun. The universe was a darker place because of it. As he recalled Amaterasu's name, her spirit appeared in front of him with her hands clasped prayer. He closed his eyes and turned away, unable to face her after everything that had happened on the Ark of Yamato. It took most of his concentration to hold back the tears.<p>

"Waka... do not cry." She told him with a gentle voice. "I pray for your forgiveness..."

"Ha." Waka found himself laugh gently. "I should be asking for your forgiveness. I thought I could defeat Yami on my own. I wanted to spare you the battle... but... I should have been at your side. We should have fought together. Like we fought Orochi on the Celestial Plain..."

He opened his eyes and watched as Amaterasu shook her head.

"I was not strong enough. You could not change that."

"Please... please... don't say that ma cherie..."

They drifted through the heavens as Waka tried to shake off his sorrow. Amaterasu's ghostly form reached out to him.

"I am but a spirit now. I still hear their prayers... Waka. If you could, watch over my children. I can no longer help them..."

He could barely answer when the heavens disappeared into a black abyss.

Waka slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the comfort of the Tao Troopers Headquarters in the skies of Sei-an City. He was resting comfortably in a futon although he couldn't remember how he got there, and although he was missing his kimono he still had his pants on. The monitors he designed to hold research on demons hummed in the background. He did not expect to return when he boarded the Ark of Yamato... but even he couldn't predict the recent twist of fate. To his relief, it was the same as ever and counted as one thing Yami had not gotten to yet. He slowly sat up and found bandages covering his lower body as well as parts of his arms. He still throbbed with pain but considering he had challenged the Emperor of Everlasting Darkness he counted himself lucky.

"Captain Waka! You're awake! Thank Amaterasu!"

Waka turned and found Tao Troopers Abe and Kamo at his side. They had not slacked off in his absence, keeping their masks on and their uniforms clean. But that did not keep them from looking like nervous wrecks who had probably spent days and nights at his side.

"You were so badly hurt... I didn't know what would happen. We've been on pins and needles this entire time!" Abe rambled.

"Excusez-moi... how long have I been out?" Waka asked.

The two troopers straightened up and collected themselves.

"Captain! Nearly a month. Like Abe said, you were badly wounded." Kamo reported.

A month... Waka shuttered at the thought. An entire month of letting Yami parade around Nippon without resistance.

"And how did you two come about finding me?"

"We were investigating reports of earthquakes in Shinshu Field. Then we found you. Abe almost fainted."

Abe shook his head. "The captain was really badly wounded. What happened?"

Waka stood up. Even though his body ached, he had to make up for lost time. He looked for his kimono and weapons.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that yet." Waka groaned. "What I can tell you, is that Nippon is still in grave danger. We must be vigilant..."

It was at that point Waka realized he no longer had his hood on and his golden hair was out in the open. The two troopers he had commanded throughout Amaterasu's journey fighting demons across Nippon had not said anything yet but he knew they were not stupid.

"I'm sure you have many questions. But now is not the time."

To his relief, both troopers bowed.

"You don't have to worry. We understand Captain."

"Tres bien. In that case, has anything happened while I've been out?"

The two troopers traded a look.

"What hasn't happened? Things have been changing so fast we can barely keep up with it," Kamo said.

Waka moved over to his desk and began to work the monitors. Again, he never expected to make use of it again. Before facing Yami, he was so close to returning home. But he shook his head and tried to concentrate.

"Tell me everything."

The Tao Troopers did not disappoint him. They had been busy keeping up with their intelligence duties by keeping track of major events around Nippon. Even though they didn't know how to work the monitors they had detailed reports written down on scrolls. However, the news they had to relay was everything but encouraging. Yami had not wasted any time spreading his knowledge of machines to the people of Nippon. Tama the pyrotechnist from Shinshu Field had started to work on strange weapons instead of fireworks. His workshop had changed into a factory perched on the side of a cliff.

"We haven't gotten our hands on it... but it sounds like a spear that shoots fire," Kamo said.

The description made Waka's stomach drop. He knew exactly what it was. Although it sounded like a more primitive version than the ones Yami used... it was dangerous all the same.

"And what else?" He demanded.

Abe stirred nervously.

"Forgive us, captain. We're working as hard as we can. Tama doesn't let anyone inside his factory except a handful of workers and a man known as Lord Yue. And we didn't want to leave you to die either."

"Not to mention," Kamo began. "Gen the mechanist has a factory that almost takes up all of Northern Ryoshima Coast. One day he started cranking out invention after invention until he needed more space to work and moved out of the city."

"S'il te plait, tell me you know something about what he's been working on." Waka exclaimed.

The two troopers stood in an awkward silence. Then Abe reluctantly spoke up.

"There's been a woman making a lot of visits to the Emperor on Gen's behalf. She calls herself Lady Suzaku. She wants the Emperor's blessing for a project that will supposedly bring Nippon closer. I don't know what it means though."

"She's also been passing out flyers. They've having some kind of meeting today at Gen's factory at noon. Everyone is invited. Only a few minutes from now."

"Then let's not be late." Waka decided.

Despite the pain shooting up and down his body, he had to find out what was going on. He quickly found a spare hood to cover his golden hair and headed for the exit. Nippon was changing too fast for its own good.

Smokestacks rose above Northern Ryoshima Coast. Waka found the field by the sea now occupied by a massive factory that poured smoke into the sky. Abe and Kamo were right behind him as they met a line of commoners and aristocrats from Sei-an City who were eager to see what the meeting was all about. A crowd gathered at the factory gates where a map of Nippon had been hung from two poles. Waka and his Tao Troopers blended into the crowd and made their way to the front. They noticed a line on the map that cut across the land from Ryoshima Coast all the way to Shinshu Field.

"They keep their audience waiting? How rude." Waka shook his head.

"Gen doesn't take visitors anymore," Abe said. "He's been consumed with his work."

"He doesn't let anyone inside either. But you won't find rumors in short supply. We've heard that Gen created everything from man-made dragons to carriages covered in armor."

"Let me guess, you two couldn't get inside here either."

The two troopers stirred nervously and were about to answer when the gates opened slightly to let a woman and two workers covered in soot exit.

"Captain, that's Lady Suzaku." Kamo pointed out.

The woman Kamo identified wore a crimson robe covered in black lines that made a pattern Waka identified in an instant. Her hair was as black as ink and done up in a headdress that resembled half a gear. It appeared difficult to balance, but she kept her head high and did not miss a step. The two workers accompanying her were only there to carry what looked like a podium and a stack of scrolls.

"People of Sei-an City! I am Lady Suzaku. I represent Gen the mechanist. I am here to announce an undertaking that will change the land of Nippon." She paused as the crowd traded looks and whispered to each other. "As ordered by the Emperor, construction will begin on Nippon's first rail line. You may have heard about Gen's wonderful creation, the locomotive."

"You mean the dragon train!" A young boy yelled out. "It breathes smoke and fire and squeals like a demon!"

The crowd had a much stronger reaction to the boy's description. Abe offered an explanation but Waka did not need to hear it. He knew what Lady Suzaku was talking about. It was long winding vehicle that could only move on a pair of rails. If the line on the map was any indication, it would take a lot of wood and steel to stretch a track that far.

"In order to undertake such a project," Lady Suzaku said. "We will need many workers and materials. When the job is finished, you will have easy transportation from Ryoshima Coast, to Sei-an City, to Taka Pass, Agata Forest, and Shinshu Field. We may even build a bridge to the northern lands of Kamui."

A man in the back exploded with laughter.

"For what reason? Who cares?"

Lady Suzaku crossed her arms and laughed back.

"Imagine travelling to Kamiki village for their yearly festival in a matter of hours instead of a matter of days. Imagine, merchants, transporting your goods back and forth without fear of being robbed or left to the mercy of the elements. Imagine the gold and resources to be had in the untouched lands of Kamui. We are talking about bringing the people of Nippon closer than ever. But it cannot be done alone."

The speech turned the crowd quiet. Those who were skeptic had been forced to reconsider. Those who were ready to work were fidgeting with anticipation. Lady Suzaku smiled as the crowd came around to her side. She snapped her fingers and the two workers coated in soot moved up to place the podium and the scrolls.

"Those who are interested, sign your name. We will call on you when you are needed."

A long line formed as the people from Sei-an City appeared ready to work. Waka had seen enough and turned to his men.

"Listen carefully, oui? I need both of you to devote your full effort to finding out what Tama is working on. I will see what I can find out here."

Abe and Kamo ran off with their assignments as Waka drifted away from the line of people to have a look around. Gen's factory was surrounded by a wall high enough to discourage jumpers and flat enough to prevent climbers with wooden spikes at the top for extra measure. He circled around the massive complex until reaching the shore where an unpleasant surprise waited. Pipes reached out to the ocean pouring all kinds of strange sludge and poisonous liquid directly into the water. It was foul, and even Waka found himself pinching his nose to get a better look. The waters of Northern Ryoshima Coast had taken on a sickly black shade.

"Queen Otohime will certainly not like this..." He muttered to himself.

Then he could feel a familiar presence and turned around to find Lady Suzaku right behind him. She had hands on her hips with a firm expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and approached the woman. The pretty face did not shake the intense feeling of foreboding. Going against his feelings and his instinct, he forced a smile.

"Bonjour. You are Lady Suzaku, no?" He greeted.

"Yes. And you are Tao Master Waka." She returned.

"So you've heard of me?"

Suzaku did not smile. A dead pan stare set into her face and did not go away. Waka ignored her cold expression.

"This project you gave a speech about... I imagine it will take a lot of resources, no? Do you know where it's all coming from?"

"We have it under control. It's nothing you have to worry about." She crossed her arms.

"Surely you don't announce projects like this without a little planning ahead?"

"You seem like an intelligent man. What do you think?"

Waka could sense an undertone of satisfaction sneaking out from behind Lady Suzaku's stone face.

"You flatter me, ma cherie. I am simply curious. Nothing more. But if I had to guess... Agata Forest for lumber."

"You're very good Tao Master. By my calculations, we will need a lot of it. Who knows? By the time we're done... Agata Forest may cease to exist."

For a second, Suzaku's stone face slipped into a smirk.

"So you deal in numbers, Lady Suzaku. Is that your spécialité?"

"I deal in many things. Anything to help Gen along in his projects. He's a very talented inventor. Nippon will be a greater place because of it."

"You know..." Waka kept a firm grip on his flute. "Your speeches remind me of a man with many faces. And your aura is strikingly familiar."

Lady Suzaku finally smiled. "Then I will not bore you with the charade, Ushiwaka. Mortals are not as perceptive as others. You know that better than anyone."

It was as Waka feared. He raised his flute as if prepared to play a few notes.

"You work quickly, Yami. Already, you have your hand in many mortal's lives."

"Don't be foolish. I have all of Nippon in my hand. The hardest part has been fighting the urge to plunge it into darkness and destroy everything... But mortals are so creative. The so-called Dragon Train will snake across the land unabated. And wait till you see Gen's other projects."

"Fantastique idea. Let us go inside, you can show me around," Waka said quickly.

Yami, posing as Lady Suzaku, shook his head and began to back away.

"No. You will see... when it is ready."

Yami disappeared into shadow, no doubt to spread his influence further. Waka found himself look up toward the towering smokestacks and shook his head. He was thinking of his vision of Amaterasu.

"I will try as hard as I can, ma cherie..."


	4. Otohime's Warning

I wanted to say thanks to Skitty and Kiara for the kind review. So far I can say that Waka will play a significant role in the story, but I'll also shift to other characters (like this chapter). Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Deep below the seas around Nippon, the Dragon Palace had become filled with stories of sickness and disease from all over the Dragonian Kingdom. Queen Otohime braced herself for the worst as her chancellors told her about a murky cloud that had begun to spread across the ocean. Creatures and plants of the sea choked in its wake. Anything caught in its path for too long was given a slow death from sickness. And now, even her people were falling ill. Healers around the palace could only buy time. It was clear that the poison was slowly overtaking the ocean. As queen and guardian of the seas, she did not waste any time and sent out scouts to the find the source of the problem.<p>

It proved to be a long wait made longer by the uncertainty of it all. She knew that Amaterasu had banished demons from Nippon and she could not sense and malicious force behind the sickness sweeping her domain. Rumors were easy to come by and it did not take long until her people suspected the surface dwellers. But she would not act on assumptions and awaited her scouts to return. The Dragonians had never been close with the surface world, but they were not enemies. She had to act carefully, not only for the sake of her people but for her yet unborn child of her departed husband. Still, it was not easy to wait and her chancellors proved less patient than she was.

"Your royal highness, we should act soon. I know you've heard it many times, but the surface dwellers have only caused problems for us. Maybe not intentionally, but they are reckless."

The other chancellor shook her head. "I wouldn't go so far to place blame at this point, but they are prone to dropping things in the ocean without a second thought."

"Do not lose hope," Otohime said gently. "I know sickness is spreading, even here at the palace... but I will not act blindly."

The two chancellors flinched and quickly gave a respectful bow.

"We would never suggest your highness-"

Otohime raised her hand. "You do not need to apologize. I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to protect our people and the ocean. It is my duty."

Before her two chancellors could launch into apology, the elevator to the throne room rose up. One of the royal guards ushered in a pair of scouts.

"Queen Otohime!" The guard announced. "The scouts have returned!"

The long wait was finally over as the two scouts came before Otohime and bowed.

"Have you discovered the source of this plague darkening the ocean?"

"Yes, your highness. We tracked it to Northern Ryoshima Coast." The scout hesitated. "It appears to be the cause of the surface dwellers after all."

The news gave everyone in the throne room pause, even Otohime. The rumors seemed to be true as her chancellors had advised her. She knew surface dwellers could be careless now and then... but it had never been this bad before.

"Are you sure of this?"

"We are. We saw it with our own eyes. They have built... something huge along Ryoshima Coast."

"It looks like a large stone building," the other scout said. "It spews smoke into the sky and dumps disgusting sludge into the ocean day and night without pause. We think it's some kind of gigantic workshop."

Otohime lowered her head to think. This workshop had to be stopped, that much was clear. But she knew it would not be easy. Those on the surface were often very attached to the things they made. A simple messenger with a request to bring everything to a halt would probably not work. And her people did not have the luxury to wait. Still, she wanted to avoid conflict at all costs. There was no reason for violence after Amaterasu had worked so hard to bring peace to the land. But if nothing changed her kingdom would be consumed by a poisonous murky cloud. She would never let it come to that, not as long as she was alive.

"I will go to the surface." Otohime decided.

Her subjects reacted with surprise. It was not everyday the Queen of the Dragonians made visits to the surface. Even when she did, it was in the form of the Water Dragon to protect her kingdom or ensure peace.

"But your highness..." One of her chancellors stammered.

"I will let them know what kind of suffering they are inflicting on our people. They will put a stop to it or find a safer way to carry out their work. Either way, they will cease to poison the ocean. The fate of the Dragonians depends on it."

"Could we send a messenger instead?" A scout suggested.

Otohime rose to her feet and shook her head.

"I fear we cannot afford to wait while sickness spreads. My presence will show them how serious this is." She smiled. "Do not fear, surface dwellers are reasonable people."

Two of her royal guards stepped forward.

"Then we will accompany your highness and protect you with our lives."

The queen of the Dragonians gave at thankful nod. She could not turn them away. Her people had become even more protective than usual when they learned she was with child. Hopefully her visit to the surface would not need such protection.

"Your highness... what if they do not listen?" A chancellor asked as she headed out of the throne room.

Otohime paused at the elevator and turned. "As all Dragonians... I am prepared to do whatever is necessary."

* * *

><p>In the depths of Gen's factory, a young man known as Chakka stood on a catwalk hanging high above the assembly lines and smelters. He wore a long coat over this kimono due to how dirty the factory floor was everyday of the week. It was his job as one of Gen's many assistants to oversee the mountain of work being done on the factory grounds. He was busy supervising the final touches on the locomotive. Of course, everyone he knew called it the Dragon Train. But if Gen did not call it that, he would not either. Months of work was nearing its end. So when one of the fidgety guards ran up to him he was in no mood for jokes.<p>

"Yeah, the Queen of the Dragonians is at the factory gates," Chakka scoffed. "Get back to your post. We have a lot of work to do."

But the guard did not smile or laugh.

"I'm not joking Chakka! She's really here! She wants to speak with Gen! About the factory!"

"Stop it. You should lay off the sake. You're not supposed to be drinking during your shift anyway."

Although, Chakka had to admit drinking did make the days go by faster. Jobs at the factory were important, but tedious and repetitive. Depending on the project, overseeing them was even worse. But even as he was ready to dismiss the guard... he finally noticed the fear in the guard's eyes. He was not kidding. Chakka did not take long to catch up.

"What... you're... serious? She's here?" He stuttered.

"Yes!" The guard exclaimed, at the end of his patience.

Everyone from Sei-an City had heard of Queen Otohime. She was guardian of the seas. And a visit to the surface almost never happened. To think she was on their doorstep was not a comforting thought. She almost never had any involvement with the surface unless it involved her people. Chakka feared the worst.

"Well... Gen can't see her. He never sees anyone when he's busy."

"That leaves you!" The guard pointed.

"What? Why me? I'm not the only overseer here!"

"Is there a problem?" A new voice asked.

Chakka and the guard turned to find Lady Suzaku standing over them. She had her arms crossed and a firm expression on her face. She listened to the urgent situation and merely smiled.

"Let's not keep Queen Otohime waiting then, gentlemen."

Lady Suzaku practically pushed them to the front gate where indeed, Queen Otohime and two of her royal guards were waiting. The rising fear in Chakka's stomach jumped to his throat where he suddenly found it hard to talk. His parents had lived all their lives on or around the ocean, so he knew all about the Dragonian Queen. To see her with his own eyes was almost too much for him to bear. But he kept on his feet and tried his hardest not to cower behind Suzaku.

"Queen Otohime," Suzaku greeted with a bow. "We're honored to have you here... although this is a very unexpected visit. What brings you to the factory? Surely this is no place for a queen."

"Thank you," Otohime greeted with a nod. "but I must speak with Gen. I was told by your guards that he was responsible for this... factory."

Chakka didn't have the heart to tell the truth. Gen almost never saw anyone but Suzaku and a few of the overseers to make sure his projects were going to plan. Even if the Emperor showed up, Gen would not see him. Otohime was no exception. He was sure of it.

"I... I..." Chakka found himself stuttering.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Suzaku cut in.

The bold faced refusal of Otohime almost made Chakka go weak in the knees. The Dragonian Queen lost her pleasant expression.

"Our master means no disrespect, your highness." Suzaku replied quickly. "But Gen is very busy putting the finishing touches on a project that is changing the face of Nippon as we speak. But we are his faithful servants. We would be more than happy to deliver your message to him."

Otohime did not look happy, Chakka could be sure of that. But she took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"My purpose here is too important to be turned away. Your master's factory is poisoning the ocean and making my people sick. If it is allowed to continue, it will lead to the end of the Dragonians. It must be put to a stop at once. I must speak to Gen."

Lady Suzaku was unmoved at the message, but Chakka had been given pause. The factory was making Otohime's people sick. He immediately looked at the coast and the long trails of black film clinging to the surface of the waves. A part of him had always wondered about dumping the factory waste straight into the water. It was the easiest way to get rid of it, which made Gen happy. But he had always been apprehensive about it.

"As I said," Suzaku answered. "We will deliver this message to Gen and send you his response later. But I'm afraid you cannot see him. His work is very important."

"But... but Lady Suzaku..." Chakka pulled on her sleeve.

He was met with a harsh glance that knocked him back as if someone had punched him. He kept quiet. The fact Otohime did not react well to being refused did not help

"Then please, deliver my message quickly. If something is not done in two days, I will do whatever is necessary to protect my people. One of my guards will await your response by Watcher's Cape."

The firm delivery of Otohime's words nearly froze Chakka in his tracks. That was a warning, no doubt about it. His mind immediately jumped to the Water Dragon. It was clear in his mind that the massive dragon would come after them. The other revelation that the factory was killing her people shook him up. They had been working for months. He watched Otohime leave with her guards and turned to Lady Suzaku.

"We need to tell Gen about this now!"

To his surprise, Lady Suzaku did not appear concerned at all.

"You worry too much. Just get back to work. Let me worry about Otohime."

"But that was a warning!" Chakka exclaimed.

He watched Suzaku roll her eyes and then smile. It looked insincere.

"Very well. Let us go speak to Gen about the Dragonians."

Gen's main workshop sat in the very back of the factory. If not for the catwalks cutting above the assembly lines and staging areas, it would have taken much longer to arrive there. Chakka couldn't help but run as Lady Suzaku followed with a leisurely stroll. He forgot to knock on the door before barreling into Gen's workshop panting for breath. The walls were covered with blueprints while the floor was stacked high with metal. It took him awhile to find the small, elderly Gen among the mess.

"Master Gen! Master Gen! Terrible news!" He gasped.

The old man with a light bulb on his head did not even flinch. He was busy banging on a large metal object Chakka did not recognize. It was probably new. Gen went through inventions and ideas day in and day out.

"Queen Otohime was just here. She says the factory is killing her people. We have to stop everything!"

"Now now," Suzaku said, finally catching up. "That is our master's decision. Not yours."

She was right, but it did not make him feel any better. A few moments later and Gen finally realized that someone else was in his workshop with him. He turned around for only a moment and then went back to his work.

"What is that racket? I'm trying to work!" Gen groaned.

"We are sorry for disturbing you, master. But Chakka is concerned about a visit from Otohime. The Dragonian Queen."

"What? I have no time for this!" Gen continued to bang on his project.

"But Master Gen, Otohime gave us a warning. If we don't do something about the waste pipes leading to the ocean, she will destroy us!"

"She did not say that." Suzaku corrected.

Chakka was livid. "What do you think she's going to do if we keep threatening her people? If she doesn't destroy us, she will definitely destroy this factory. We have to do something, now! We only have two days to act!"

He was stunned to see Gen ignore everything he said. It was like his master was in some kind of trance. The only thing that mattered to him was his work. Everything else was a distraction.

"Master Gen, please!" He urged.

"Well? What do you want us to do about Queen Otohime?" Suzaku asked.

Gen pounded a piece of metal into a rounded shape and looked over his shoulder.

"I can't stop. I have work to do."

Chakka fell to his knees, pleading.

"But you can't just ignore Otohime's warning!"

Lady Suzaku stepped forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back on his feet. Her hand felt colder than he expected. Like metal.

"I think Gen has made up his mind. Let us leave him to his work."

Outside Gen's room, Chakka felt terrible. He was hysterical. He could not keep his hands still and his stomach was twisted with fear. No one would dismiss something that serious. They were all in danger. Otohime would not stand by and do nothing as her people died. He could not believe Gen didn't see that.

"Lady Suzaku, please. We have to convince Master Gen. We're going to be destroyed. Otohime will-"

His sentence came to a halt as Suzaku slapped him across the face. It felt more like a punch that could have knocked a few of his teeth loose. However, the sudden pain did ease his nerves a little.

"Gen is your master, isn't he? Has he not shared with you wonderful techniques? Has he not given you the opportunity to take part in making history? If you had any honor at all you would stand by his decision right or wrong."

"But this is crazy... it was like he didn't even hear us. Like he didn't even listen to Otohime's warning..."

"And why should he?" Suzaku laughed. "The Dragonians have never done anything for us. Even a few months ago they let the Water Dragon rampage along the coast without apology, and they still make demands of us? You should feel insulted, not afraid."

"The late Queen Himiko said that was a demon plot..."

"Either way, they hardly have the right to come and go as they please ordering us around."

Lady Suzaku's speech did not make Chakka feel any better. Otohime was not ordering anyone around. She was pleading. If she did attack, it was for a good reason. He felt torn. This was the worst thing to ever happen to him. Suzaku's dismissive tone was not helping. However, he could not turn his back on Gen. He would stand by his master even if it meant their destruction was inevitable. They would all pay when Otohime made good on her promise.

"She will not let this stand. They will send the Water Dragon after us."

The two of them walked to the other end of the factory to a window that overlooked the main gate. Lady Suzaku pointed with a small grin.

"Ah Chakka... You worry too much. If Otohime does plan to attack us, we will have a surprise for her."

He strained his eyes to see a long line of wagons pulled by horses approaching the factory. Each wagon was covered with a tarp that hid what they were carrying.

"What is that?"

"Gifts from Lord Tama. And the men experienced in their use."

Nothing good would come of this, that much Chakka could be sure of.


	5. Tama's Fortress

I find myself making these longer and longer. Hopefully it's not hurting the flow of the story. I do try to keep it interesting while moving it along. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Waka stood in front of the Moon Shrine as the sun went down over the horizon. Shinshu Field looked much different from the time he fought with Yami, even without the eerie sunlight. Every tree except for the guardian sapling had been cut down until only sprouts were left standing. He shook himself out of a moment of sadness before looking up at Tama's fortress on the cliff. The uninviting stronghold resembled a castle from Sei-an City with towers. Guards in long uniforms and round hats patrolled the outside and stood perched in lookout towers. Each one was armed with strange weapons... but Waka knew them as rifles. Tama had quit fireworks in favor of weapons and now he was sending covered carts to Northern Ryoshima Coast. The sense of dread was impossible to shake off.<p>

He found himself stuck trying to find a way into Tama's fortress. The guards armed with rifles wouldn't let anyone inside- not even a Tao Master of his stature. From what he could gather, Tama had become paranoid about his work being stolen or spied on. Everyone who wanted to see him needed an appointment, and he was booked for months.

"Captain!"

Abe and Kamo joined Waka in front of the Moon Shrine. The Tao Troopers had to catch their breath before they could say another word.

"The railway has reached Taka Pass. And the Dragon Train has finally been let out of the factory." Kamo reported.

"It's a loud, screeching thing! I never thought such a large hunk of metal could move like it did. Good thing it's stuck to rails." Abe exclaimed.

"Ahem," Waka said. "Do not worry about the Dragon Train for now. We have much bigger fish to fry. Tama has been busy with his weapons. We need a closer look at what he's building, oui?"

"I don't see how we can get in without getting attacked." Kamo wondered aloud.

"And those guards... one of them actually took a shot at me. All I did was say 'hello'! They're far too jumpy." Abe shuttered.

The idea of brute force had occurred to Waka but he could not go along with it. His body was still healing and in no shape for a drawn out fight. The unfriendly guards had nothing to do with Yami's plans and probably had no idea how dangerous Tama had become. Not to mention Waka could not forget his promise to Amaterasu. He could not bring himself to provoke the Emperor of Eternal Darkness unless he absolutely had to. If he wanted to get inside, it required a delicate touch.

"Tell me, is our Celestial Envoy back from his trip to Kamui?" Waka asked without looking away from the fortress.

"You mean Issun, captain? Yes. Last we heard, he was in Kamiki Village."

"Très bon. We will have to give him the opportunity to help us."

The thought made him smile. It would be surely be an awkward reunion. The last time had seen Issun was at the Ark of Yamato before that terrible battle. He took a deep breath and headed toward Kamiki.

* * *

><p>Issun entered Kamiki Village and headed toward Sakuya's tree. He was blown away by all the changes that had happened during his visit north. A few months... and Nippon felt like a whole different world. Tama's over sized fortress on the cliff was one thing, but the sour mood of the villagers was another. Mr. and Mrs. Orange didn't even say hello. He'd also heard about Gen's crazy contraptions up at Northern Ryoshima Coast from a few travelers on the road. Even the sky was dotted with pitch black clouds and the faint smell of gunpowder.<p>

"I leave for a few months and everyone goes crazy!"

As Celestial Envoy, it was his duty to spread word of Amaterasu's accomplishments across the land... but this was too much. He had to figure out what was going on and headed for Sakuya. She would have a pretty good idea what was happening with her Guardian Saplings growing all over Nippon. He bounced his way up to the foot of giant Konohana tree and was relieved to see it was still in full bloom.

"Hey Sakuya! I'm back! Please tell me you're still bright and perky!" Issun called out.

A swirl of cherry blossom leaves came together in a swirl as Sakuya materialized. The guardian spirit of the sacred tree looked different than what Issun remembered. She was wearing a pink kimono again compared to the skimpy outfit he had come to enjoy. Something must have affected her strength. It wasn't surprising considering how crazy it was outside the village.

"Ah, Issun. It warms my heart to see you again." She smiled.

"I'm always happy to see you... but you seem a little down. Everyone seems pretty grumpy. What's all this talk about trains and Tama giving up fireworks? What the heck is going on?"

"I wish I knew. I have kept watch over the land... but my guardian saplings... I can feel them withering. The ground feels different around Ryoshima Coast and even here in Shinshu Field... I am afraid they are dying... Nippon is going through a great change but I do not know if it is for better or worse."

Issun was sure he didn't like the sound of it. After all of Ammy's hard work ridding the land of demons and struggling through the Day of Darkness, it didn't seem right things would go downhill so quickly. Mortals sure had a short term memory when it came to the most important things. Still, as the Celesital Envoy, he had to do his part.

"I know Ammy could whip things into shape no problem... but we can't bother her with every little detail. She's probably got her hands full on the Celestial Plain." Issun jumped with an idea. "Don't worry Sakuya. I'll get to the bottom of this!"

"You will?" Sakuya turned her head to the side.

"You can count on me! The great Issun! Celestial Envoy! After all, this is my home too. Time to get to work. I'll start here in Kamiki. Everyone could use some cheering up."

"The villagers are upset with Tama's new house. Nearly all of the trees in Shinshu Field were cut down. He won't see anyone and hasn't launched a single firework in months."

"Ha." Issun scoffed. "That isn't a house, it's a castle! What's Tama thinking?"

"Would you like to find out my fine bouncing friend?"

Issun knew that voice. He couldn't forget if he tried. And just as he suspected, Waka came floating down from one of Sakuya's branches with his flute ready to play. The half-baked prophet hadn't changed a bit from his tall shoes to his white hood. Although he seemed less nimble than before.

"Bonjour, everyone!" Waka greeted.

It was surprise all around, Issun especially. He never expected to see Waka's face again since the Ark of Yamato took off. In no time at all, familiar feelings came rushing back until the shock wore off and he could talk again.

"Waka? What the heck are you doing here? Did Ammy finally kick you out of the Celestial Plain? That didn't take long!"

Waka shook his head and sighed.

"Hardly, my little green friend. There is so much work to do. It would be a shame to let yourself slide into a false sense of security. Surely you've noticed how much the land is changing? I fear the worst is yet to come."

"I must admit," Sakuya spoke up. "I have an awful sense of foreboding. If you excuse me, I'm feeling drained. I must go for now. But it is good to see both of you in good health. May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!"

Sakuya disappeared into a cloud of cherry blossom leaves that carpeted the grass. Issun was sorry to see her go, and not just for the pretty view. He didn't like being left alone with Waka. Every other time he had to suffer the company of the prophet from Sei-an City, Amaterasu was nearby and that certainly helped. If he ever got out of line she was quick to remind him who was boss.

"So what do you want Waka? I'm busy." Issun demanded.

"As the Celestial Envoy, I'm sure you are. But if you really want to help Nippon, I have some advice for you."

"I knew it! Here to give me one of your lame prophecies."

Waka didn't have a snappy comeback as Issun expected. He was strangely quiet.

"I'm afraid I have no prophecy for you, my friend. The future is very cloudy and dim. No, we should concentrate on what is happening now rather than later."

"Living in the moment? Now you're talking my language!"

Issun caught himself from getting too overexcited. This was Waka after all. The kind of guy who had the nerve to play games with Amaterasu. Nothing was that simple.

"What's the catch?" Issun asked cautiously.

"I want to see what is inside Tama's fortress."

"Ha! You could just float on in there if you wanted! What does that have to do with me?"

Waka smiled.

"I want to see what is inside Tama's fortress without being caught, if you catch my drift. Your short stature could be of great help in that respect, oui?"

"Why you-"

"Oh!" Waka interrupted. "And your considerable artistic skills. Naturally."

Against all odds, Issun found himself getting coming around on Waka's latest scheme.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this!"<p>

Waka, Abe, and Kamo piloted a small boat along the cliffs against Lake Harami. They were right below Tama's fortress in the shadows where the guards could not spot them easily. Several waste pipes from the fortress stuck out above the water with a steady trickle of unmentionable liquid. They were too small for a regular sized person, but large enough for a tiny animal... or Issun.

"This stuff smells!" Issun exclaimed, hopping up and down on Waka's shoulder.

"It's the best way in," Abe said.

"No one will see you coming through the drain." Kamo added.

"That's because it's disgusting! Look at it! I'm a Celestial Envoy! Not a sewer rat!"

Waka plucked Issun off his shoulder and held him up to the open pipe.

"Bonne chance! And remember to draw plenty of pictures!"

Issun reeled at the stench from the pipe. He started to have second thoughts. Not to mention he was doing Waka's dirty work. Only he didn't think it would be quite so literal.

"No way! Give me one good reason!" He protested.

"Tama is delivering his weapons to Ryoshima Coast. Perhaps you haven't heard yet, Otohime has taken issue with Gen's factory. If she is forced to take action, she may be in danger." Waka explained calmly.

It made Issun pause. He didn't want anything bad happening to someone as beautiful as Otohime. If she really needed his help, he couldn't turn her down. Even if Waka poking him along and shoving him down drainpipes. He grudgingly gave in and shook his head.

"Aw... man..."

Issun took a deep breath an hopped in. It was just as bad as he thought it would be. His clothes would never be the same.

"Good luck Issun!" The Tao Troopers added.

"I thought the inside of the Emperor was bad. The Water Dragon's stomach was worse... but this is... urgh." Issun grumbled.

The winding pipe of awful liquid snaked back and forth before heading upwards toward the fortress. Beyond that was a grate that let him into the winding metal hallways instead of the bathroom Issun feared. He found the inside of the fortress more like a maze with corridors leading in circles and strong iron doors. Rooms stocked with black powder had fire hazard warnings that Issun steered clear of. Then after what felt like hours of following guards and sneaking around, he found the heart of the fortress. Tama's warehouse of weapons.

He bounced through a half-open door into a long room lined with cannons. They looked far more complicated than the ones at the Sei-an City border crossing. All of them were on wheels and carved with strange designs that reminded him of the Ark of Yamato. He took out his brush and canvas and painted as fast as he could. Stationary cannons were a step down from the frantic demons and wild gods he was used to painting. The walls had weapons that the guards carried made of part wood, part metal. As he worked footsteps sounded in the distance. Someone else entered the room.

"...the last one is away to Ryoshima Coast?"

"Yes, Lord Tama."

"Good. I never keep my patrons waiting, Lord Yue."

Issun took cover under a cannon wheel to find Tama and a man known as Lord Yue walk the room. The former pyrotechnist had shed his work clothes for a robe fit for an aristocrat along with a fancy pipe and nicer glasses. His excitable voice used for talking fireworks had changed to a snappy, agitated tone. Issun looked on dumbfounded. Then he looked at Lord Yue and found a chill running down his spine.

"Gen gives you his thanks. He appreciates the help with his Dragonian problem."

"Bah. I don't care what he does with my cannons." Tama snapped. "I have to sell some of it so I can continue my work. If I had the time and money, I could have made it far better."

"But it will do for now, wouldn't you agree?" Lord Yue suggested.

"Humph."

Issun found himself turning red and balling his hands into fists. Those cannons were going to be pointed at Otohime if things went bad. And the only thing Tama could think of was making bigger and better weapons. Issun couldn't stand it. The plan of staying out of sight disappeared from his mind as he jumped forward ready to give everyone a piece of his mind.

"Tama! Have you gone crazy? Don't you know what Gen's going to use those cannons for? He's gonna fire on poor Otohime for defending her people! What the heck are you doing?"

The angry words caused Tama to freeze up and a deathly silence to fall over the room. He looked down to see Issun bouncing angrily in front of him. An expression of shock washed over his face.

"Is that you Issun? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I snuck in you big jerk! You make fireworks! Who needs all these weapons?"

"Fireworks..." Tama was stunned.

Lord Yue was the only one who was unmoved. He cleared his throat to get Tama's attention and pointed his fan at Issun.

"Aren't you the travelling artist? A Celestial Envoy?"

"Yeah! And who are you?" Issun demanded. "I've never seen you in my life, but you creep me out!"

Something snapped inside Tama. He quickly regained his composure. A quiet rage spread over his face.

"Artist? Are you stealing my designs?" Tama accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You did, didn't you? You copied all my designs! This is my work! Mine! You hear me! Guards! Guards!"

In no time at all a mob of guards charged into the room with their weapons ready. Issun's common sense quickly caught up with him. He realized he shouldn't have kept his mouth shut.

"Seize the intruder!" Tama barked.

The guards were slow to act. They looked around the room confused.

"Uh... Lord Tama... I don't see anyone..."

"The Poncle you fools! On the floor! There! The green bouncing... bug! Get him!"

It was Issun's turn to freeze as the guards managed to spot him on the floor. But despite Tama's orders they aimed their weapons and prepared to fire.

"Uh oh!"

A chorus of ear shattering cracks sounded around the metal room followed immediately by metallic clangs as bullets flew every which way. Issun didn't move an inch but survived due to his small size. The smoke from the rifles filled the room and snapped him out of his daze as he turned and ran for his life. He felt like he had gone deaf. His footsteps made no sound and he could not hear the guards chasing after him. Now he was lost in the corridors of Tama's fortress. Sparks shot off the walls as the guards took more shots at him and missed. For once, Issun was glad to be so small and elusive.

"I gotta get out of here!"

He found a staircase and wasted no time bouncing up as fast as he could manage. His hearing returned when he reached the top in time to hear a bell sounding in the distance. The whole fortress was onto him now. He made the mistake of looking back down the stairwell to find a line of guards climbing up.

"Someone hit that little... thing!"

"He's too small!"

The chase moved onto the upper floors where the mood became more like a castle with clean floors and decorative hallways. Issun was no closer to getting away. All he wanted was to find an exit outside. Any place away from Tama's trigger happy guards. Things started looking up when he came into a great hall and a fancy set of doors.

"Finally! I'm out of here!" He exclaimed.

Issun rushed toward the door when a pair of spheres slid across the floor. When they came to a stop he could see they were bombs. Their wicks were burning away. His face was stricken with panic.

"They're tryin' to blow me up?"

Before he lost his cool completely he took out his sword and quickly cut the wicks before they could burn down. He ran past the pair of harmless bombs to the side and went for the small cracks of the door. Freedom was so close. The guards behind him caught up and took aim, but Issun was too busy worming his way under the door. They fired, but not at him. The parade of guards took shots at the bombs until one of them was hit. And the front door exploded into pieces.

* * *

><p>Night had set outside so it was easy for Waka and the Tao Troopers to notice the front door of Tama's fortress explode from their hiding spot across the river. That was after they heard the gunfire going off inside. With the front door blown open, smoke and fire reached for the sky as guards scrambled all over the grounds trying to put the blaze out. There was no sign of Issun. The three of them were silent.<p>

"Captain... should we... go see?" Kamo found it hard to speak.

Waka did not answer. They watched as the fire died out and things calmed down at Tama's fortress. Still no Issun. A shuffling sound in the darkness caught their attention and then something jumped out of the river.

"Ack! They tried to blow me up! I'm never listening to you ever again!"

A very grumpy and singed Issun limped over to Waka and the others. He could hardly contain his rage.

"Issun! Thank Amaterasu! Are you okay?" Abe asked.

"They tried to blow me up!" Issun repeated. "What do you think?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of sight?" Waka said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah... I didn't think Tama had lost his mind. He's sending cannons over to Ryoshima Coast. Otohime is in danger!"

"Did you see what he was working on?"

Issun produced the scrolls he had drawn all the designs on. From cannons to more rifles, the detail lived up to his reputation. Waka took the energy blade hiding in his flute and used it for light as he studied the designs. His eyes widened.

"We must head to Ryoshima Coast without delay."

"I'm coming with you! We need to warn Otohime!" Issun added.

"I fear it may be too late for that..."

Waka, the Tao Troopers and Issun rushed off through the night toward Ryoshima Coast as fast as they could. Time was not on their side.


End file.
